Las mujeres de mi vida
by aleNara9
Summary: Bueno, ellas pelean por la comida mientras mi cocina esta siendo destruida, es completamente normal viniendo de esas locas mujeras a las cuales yo amo.


Un ShikaTema, realmente amo esta pareja. Me agradan:B Un fic muy corto la verdad.

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece yo solo abuso de sus personajes obligandolos a hacer mi voluntad(:_ . Esta bien eso sono muy cruel, lo siento D:

* * *

><p>Bien, estoy perdido. La cague, enserio y mucho.<p>

¿De dónde saque la idea de que podía juntar a las mujeres mas problemáticas de toda Konoha? ¡DIABLOS! ¿En que estaba pensando?

Juntar a su madre y a su novia Temari había sido un desastre.

Su padre se lo había advertido:

"_Ellas tienen personalidades muy diferentes pero a la vez son igual de problemáticas, lose porque he visto como Temari te trata, yo diría que es bipolar. Pero bueno, en el momento en el que ellas no estén de acuerdo habrá problemas y tu serás el único afectado" _

Y él como el completo genio idiota que era pensó _"No puede pasar nada malo" _ Y por supuesto no había pasado nada malo, solo había dos fieras en la cocina peleando por cual iba a ser la comida del día ¡LA COMIDA! Si fuera algo un poco más grave, pero no, las féminas peleaban por qué íbamos a comer el día de hoy ¿Ensalada o caldo? Esto no puede estar pasando.

-He dicho que caldo Temari- Dijo Yoshino mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Pero que acaso no entiende? Está bien se lo repetiré ¡HACE MUCHO CALOR! Como para comer caldo por eso es mejor comer ensalada- Dijo la Sabaku No un tanto irritada.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero ¿Acaso planeas alimentar a mi hijo con solo ese mugrero de ensalada? –¡Oh mierda! Eso daño fuertemente el orgullo de la rubia, su madre se había pasado- ¡Míralo! Parece que no ha comido en días, se ve desnutrido el pobre.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Qué simplemente no podían hacer una fusión de ensalada y caldo y llamarla "_ensacal" _o _"calsalada"? _Eso sonó tan estúpido y problemático.

¡Esas mujeres no tenían nada de tacto! Habían destruido la cocina, una silla estaba rota en el piso, la pobre mesa de madera tenia la marca de un puño en medio, en la esquinas se podía notar que habían estado rasguñando a la pobre mesa. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Caldo tirado en el suelo, ensalada embarrada en la pared. Claro no pasa nada, destruyan mi cocina será fácil reparar todos los muebles destruidos y limpiar el rastro de comida. Muy fácil, si claro.

Temari estaba tan furiosa que le aventó ensalada a mi madre en la cara para que simplemente se callara, solo eso faltaba e inmediatamente mi madre le arrojo el caldo caliente sobre los pechos ¡SOBRE LOS PECHOS! La cara de dolor de Temari me asustaba tanto, aunque ver como trataba de sobarlos disimuladamente me excito un poco ¿Dónde había quedado la sonrisa con la que habíamos recibido a mis padres?

Parecían animales y yo solo estaba aquí sufriendo mientras veía a mi pobre cocina, la que con esfuerzo mantenía limpia, ser destruida por dos salvajes llamadas Yoshino y Temari. ¿Y su padre? ¿Dónde estaba el vago de su padre? Lo busque, mire en el comedor no ahí no estaba. Mire en la sala y si ahí estaba el, pensando, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que parecía que no se daba cuenta de todo el alboroto que se armo en la cocina, esas mujeres me volvían loco, pero en fin. Me acerqué, note que tenía los ojos cerrados y pensé que se había dormido en el sillón, pero me di cuenta que estaba despierto cuando él me llamo por mi nombre.

-Shikamaru, ignóralas-

-¿Cómo se supone que podre hacer eso? Están destruyendo mi cocina- Dije mientras me ponía la mano en la frente en señal de frustración.

-Déjalas, solo deja que pase el escarmiento. Ya verás que cuando se conozcan mas se harán amigas y entre más rápido le des nietos mejor- Dijo asegurando.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Espera ¿Nietos?-

-Claro que sí, ya sé que ambas son problemáticas pero son gentiles y buenas personas asi que después de que terminen se harán amigas. Tu tranquilo- Dijo mientras se removía en el sillón en busca de una posición mas cómoda.

Lo imite, pero antes de eso eché una última mirada hacia donde estaban las mujeres de mi vida, pues si eso eran para mi, ambas problemáticas, ambas temperamentales y yo las amaba. Aunque siempre me sacaran de quicio, aunque casi siempre hacían todo más difícil y confuso. Siempre peleando por las cosas más tontas, tratando de imponer orden en cualquier lugar pero ellas no eran malas, muchos no lo notaban pero ellas tenían un lado dulce, un lado tierno escondido entre toda esa dureza de mujer. Siempre metiéndose en problemas por ellas, pero bueno las recompensas que Temari le daba en la noche no se comparaban con nada.

Su padre tenía razón, no valía la pena molestarse por sus peleas, al fin y al cabo las amábamos y no hacía falta nada mas, bueno si algo faltaba mi padre mención que entre más rápido les dábamos nietos mejor. Su padre tenía razón quizás le plantearía la idea a Temari, mientras ella le daba su tan esperada recompensa.

* * *

><p>Bueno en realidad queria hacer con recetas de comida japonesa pero se me hizo algo dificil pues porque no sabia en que consisten asi que se me hizo facil y elegi comidas mexicanas._. pero bueno Les dije muy corto:3 Pero creo que no esta tan mal, dejen reviews o algo para saber en que mejorar. Gracias por leer o bueno dejen un rastro de que si lo hicieron no?:B<p> 


End file.
